Drowsy
by ShinAkaito
Summary: Summary : Melihat teman pagi-pagi dengan wajah mengantuk bukanlah hal yang benefit bagi anak kelas A. Mudah sih mengabaikannya, tapi bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu, siswa nomor 1 se-Kunugigaoka itu, membereskan si mata panda merupakan tanggung jawabnya juga. Eh... Tunggu, apa hubungannya?


Summary :

Melihat teman pagi-pagi dengan wajah mengantuk bukanlah hal yang benefit bagi anak kelas A. Mudah sih mengabaikannya, tapi bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu, siswa nomor 1 se-Kunugigaoka itu, membereskan si mata panda merupakan tanggung jawabnya juga. Eh... Tunggu, apa hubungannya?

Assassination classroom by Yuusei Matsui.

Asano X OC - Drowsy

by me

.

.

.

Srekk...

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kelebihan usaha sehingga menyebabkan kesan agak dibanting, menunjukkan bahwa pelakunya kurang fokus. Gadis berambut kelabu si pelaku masuk ke kelas dengan setengah menyeret tasnya yang luar biasa berat berisi sekian kilo buku pelajaran untuk hari ini. Terkutuklah Kepala Sekolah yang menambah jam pelajaran karena kelas A kalah dengan kelas E saat ujian semester lalu.

"Tidak usah heran, mayat hidup itu pasti begadang semalaman..."

"Tanpa memikirkan konsekuensi rasa kantuk yang mengganggu sekolahnya... lama-lama mentalnya seperti anak rendahan kelas E..." ujar beberapa orang mengomentarinya. Syukurlah earphone setianya bertengger di sepasang telinganya, jadi ia bisa pura-pura tidak dengar apa yang mereka bualkan.

Yang dibicarakan acuh tak acuh duduk di tempatnya, mengondisikan mata hazelnya yang digelayuti bayangan gelap itu agar sepenuhnya terbuka. Maniknya menangkap sosok lelaki bersurai pirang stroberi di bangku depan yang mungkin sedari tadi mengawasinya. Sadar aksinya diketahui, si lelaki akhirnya menghampiri si gadis.

'Wah wah... introgasi pagi akan dimulai...'

batin si gadis acuh membuka sekaleng kopi dan menenggaknya tanpa menawari orang lain yang berdiri di sampingnya. Siapa peduli.

"Terkadang Aku berpikir apa yang sangat menarik hingga membuatmu terjaga semalaman dan datang ke sekolah seperti orang mabuk..." Darah daging kepala sekolah yang mewarisi sifat ayahnya itu membuka suara, lumayan menarik atensi si gadis untuk melupakan kantuknya.

"Terkadang Aku berpikir apa yang sangat menarik dari urusanku sehingga siswa paling teladan se-Jepang ini menanyakannya padaku..." balas si gadis melempar pertanyaan.

"Oh ayolah Yoruna-san... demi apa kau mengorbankan kegiatanmu di siang hari dengan menahan kantuk semalaman hm?"

"Demi siraman lembut cahaya rembulan dan kemilau bintang dengan hening kedamaian yang tak kudapatkan saat siang hari..." jawab Yoruna malah berpuisi.

"Begitu? kalau kau tidak tidur harusnya kau membalas pesanku..."

"Oh masa? memangnya kau mengirimiku pesan? oh maaf... aku belum memeriksa ponselku sejak semalam..."

"Pendusta... lalu earphone di telingamu itu memutar lagu dari mana?"

"Oh? earphone ini? Kau pikir Aku sungguh menyalakannya? ini hanya kamuflase agar aku bisa pura-pura tidak dengar apa yang orang lain katakan dan bisa cepat sampai kelas..."

'Oh! jadi- ternyata... arghh... dasar amatir!'

Asano gemas , tapi berhubung Asano adalah perfect boy, dia harus tetap terlihat cool kan?

"Aku tidak ingin buang-buang waktu lagi Yoruna-san..." ujar Asano datar, "Aku tak ingin melihat wajah mengantukmu itu, jadi cukupi istirahatmu Aku tidak ingin reputasi kelas A buruk karena ada tukang tidur di kelas, selain itu... menduduki peringkat terakhir harusnya mendorongmu untuk belajar lebih serius... " ceramahnya.

"Oh seandainya kalimat itu berhasil, mungkin Aku sudah sembuh sebelum ibu menyerah dan berhenti menasihatiku..." jawab Yoruna menyebalkan, "Lagipula, apa pedulimu dengan masalahku sih? dan tolong jangan salahkan Aku jika Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena Aku tak pernah menginginkannya..."

"Tentu saja Aku harus peduli! selama kau bagian dari kelas A, hasil belajarmu yang membawa nama kelas ini juga tanggung jawabku... kekalahan kemarin harusnya membuka matamu untuk berusaha lebih keras..."

"Tunggu... kekalahan apa? kau pikir itu karena salahku? Aku memang peringkat terakhir di kelas tapi aku tidak pernah sombong dan memandang rendah lawanku... selain itu, aku juga tidak heran jika kelas E menang karena Si Ikemen memang lebih hebat memimpin teman-temannya daripada k-"

"Cukup Yoruna!" bentak Asano terpancing, membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian, "Itu bukan masalah siapa yang memimpin, sebenarnya Aku tidak peduli kau mau mendengarku atau tidak... tapi aku hanya memberi tahu, jika selama 2 minggu ke depan kau tidak mengalami perubahan, kepala dewan bisa membuangmu ke kelas E..." lanjutnya kemudian berbalik, membuyarkan atensi sekian pasang mata yang menyaksikan ketegangan di antara keduanya.

'Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi...'

Yoruna hanya mendecih acuh lalu kembali meneguk sisa kopinya. Entah kenapa, ia sama sekali tidak khawatir. Justru yang ia khawatirkan adalah Asano sendiri yang barusan meluapkan aneh sekali, mengingat anak lipan sableng itu tak pernah bersikap emosional.

Asano sendiri juga merasa kacau. Sebenarnya ia juga tak sampai hati membentak seorang gadis, gadis keras kepala yang amat langka dan berani membantahnya secara terang-terangan. Mungkin karena ia sendiri masih tidak terima dengan kegagalannya dan juga, ia tak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan rival kepemimpinannya. Tapi, Yoruna Kawaki, gadis bermata sayu itu sangatlah beda, tidak seperti para gadis lain yang tunduk dan tergila-gila padanya. Setiap apa yang Asano katakan selalu ia balas dengan kalimat provokasi yang membuat kepala Asano seakan meledak. Persis seperti bicara dengan seseorang, salah satu rivalnya dari kelas E juga... dan sendainya keduanya dipertemukan pasti akan cocok.

'Tunggu... itu tidak benar... dia tidak cocok dengan Akabane karena dia hanya cocok dengan satu orang dan orang itu adalah...'

Asano menyeringai kecil.

[di tengah pelajaran]

"Baiklah... kalian kerjakan soal halaman 7 selama sensei rapat koordinasi, setelah itu kumpulkan pekerjaan kalian kepada ketua kelas..." pesan pak guru sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Yoruna menghela nafas panjang. Jam kosong yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Ia meletakkan kepalanya yang sudah tak kuat ia topang sebelum sepucuk kapur mendarat di kepalanya, menghentikan aksi menguapnya.

"Dan tolong untuk tidak tidur di kelas... " tambah Pak guru khusus untuknya. Ia mendengus acuh.

"Asano-san... mohon bantuannya ya..." kata pak guru sekali lagi, memberikan hak pengawasan sepenuhnya kepada ketua kelas. Asano hanya mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Yoruna yang sudah menggeletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ia menghampiri gadis bersurai kelabu di bangku belakang itu dan mengambil kursi di sebelahnya. Merasa terusik dengan kehadiran orang lain, Yoruna mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Ketua kelas otoriter itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yoruna datar.

"Aku hanya memastikan kalau kau mengerjakan tugas, bukannya tidur..." jawab Asano tak kalah datar.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi malam, jadi sekarang aku ingin ke UKS..."

"Tidak boleh..." jawab Asano, "Kau sudah menyelesaikannya bukan berarti kau bisa tidur di UKS seenaknya... UKS bukan disediakan untuk memanjakan pemalas sepertimu..."

"Bukan karena tidur bodoh! perutku sakit, sepertinya asam lambungku naik..."

"Aku tidak percaya..."

"Setidaknya biarkan Aku mengambil obat... " kata Yoruna pada akhirnya memohon, ingin rasa sakitnya cepat berakhir, "setelah itu aku akan kembali ke kelas, janji..." katanya sekali lagi. Asano berdecak lirih.

"Baiklah..." jawab Asano akhirnya mengizinkan, cukup percaya dengan wajah Yoruna yang mulai memucat. Ia mengantarkan Yoruna ke UKS dan melingkarkan sebelah lengan Yoruna di pundaknya, membantu Yoruna yang ia yakini tidak kuat berjalan sendiri.

"J-jangan salah paham... Aku hanya kasihan melihat mukamu yang menyedihkan itu, lagipula sensei sudah memintaku untuk mengurusmu juga kan, tukang tidur?" kata Asano menyempatkan mengejek Yoruna yang sudah tidak mood berdebat. Sementara Yoruna sendiri tidak menolak. Ia tertunduk, ia juga benci ketika terlihat lemah di depan Asano.

[sesampai di UKS]

"Terima kasiiihh..." balas Yoruna dingin, setengah tidak ikhlas. Asano tidak menjawab tapi diam-diam tersenyum kecil.

"Ini obatnya, ambil satu saja, jangan kau telan semua..."

"Sudah tahu!" balas Yoruna sewot, kemudian meminum obatnya.

"Makanya... pagi-pagi jangan minum kopi..." nasihat Asano.

"Justru Aku akan lebih mengantuk jika tidak minum kopi bodoh! sudahlah, Ayo kembali ke kelas..."

"Tidak usah... istirahatlah dulu di sini, Aku akan menemanimu..."

"Tadi katanya tidak boleh..." gerutu Yoruna pelan, "Lalu apa untungnya bagiku jika kau di sini? bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas dan mengerjakan tugasmu..."

"Aku hanya ingin mengawasimu, bisa jadi kau hanya pura-pura dan setelah kutinggal kau malah lari ke kantin, lagipula aku juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasku..."

Yoruna merebahkan tubuhnya lelah. Teringin menggigit bantal gemas, tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Asano di satu sisi yang baik dan di sisi lain juga amat menjengkelkan.

'Dasar Tsundere!'

Omelnya dalam hati. Yang terjadi berikutnya adalah hening. Tak satupun dari keduanya berbicara, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh ya, Asano-kun..." kata Yoruna akhirnya memecah keheningan.

"Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang kau katakan tadi..." ujarnya sambil menatap langit-langit. Asano masih diam, menunggunya bicara lebih banyak lagi.

"Jika memang Kepala Dewan akan memindahku ke kelas E, sepertinya tidak apa-apa..." kata Yoruna.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Asano akhirnya merespon.

"Iya... Aku memang tidak bisa menghindari insomnia dan tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kantukku... tapi jika memang kelas E satu-satunya pilihan... Aku akan menerimanya... mungkin di sana Aku bisa belajar dengan caraku sendiri..."

"Aku memaklumi pernyataanmu Yoruna-san... kau sedang sakit jadi wajar jika kau mengatakan hal miring seperti itu..."

"Ti-tidak... Aku sudah memikirkan itu matang-matang... Aku rasa berada di kelas E tidak sepenuhnya buruk... dan fakta bahwa kelas E juga bisa menyaingi kelas A, semakin menguatkan anggapanku bahwa Aku bisa tumbuh lebih baik di sana..."

Asano menautkan alisnya mendengar apa yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"Selain itu..." lanjut Yoruna antusias, menghentikan Asano yang baru ingin bicara, "Teman lamaku, Karma-kun juga ada di sana, pasti menyenangkan sekali-"

"Nah... nah... asal kau tahu Yoruna-san..." ujar Asano tidak suka, langsung memotong ucapannya, "Tidak ada dalam sejarah bahwa anak kelas A jatuh ke kelas E... tidak ada Yoruna-san..." kata Asano beranjak dari kursinya dengan aura gelap imajiner menguar di sekitarnya, mendekati Yoruna yang masih terbaring.

"Dan sekalipun kau mau, Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu... karena Aku... akan melenyapkan kantukmu dan menyembuhkan insomniamu... bagaimanapun caranya..."

Yoruna menelan ludah ngeri ketika merasa jarak wajah keduanya semakin dekat.

"A-asano... K-kau sadar atas apa yang kau lakukan kan?"

"Sepenuhnya sadar Yoruna... Aku akan menyembuhkanmu... bagaimanapun caranya..." jawabnya menyeringai sambil terus mendekat.

'D-dia pasti hanya menakutiku... tidak mungkin dia berani-'

Hembusn nafas hangatnya membuktikan bahwa pemikiran Yoruna salah.

'D-dia... be-benar-benar tidak bercanda...'

Dan Yoruna semakin panik ketika dahinya saling beradu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menghindarkan bibirnya dari kecupan Asano.

"ASANO! WHAT THE FFFFF..."

Teriak Yoruna terlonjak memukul ruang kosong karena yang hendak dipukul berhasil menghindar duluan. Asano hanya menyeringai nakal, harus puas ciumannya hanya mendarat di pipi Yoruna.

"Oh sial... meleset..."

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa memperlakukanku seperti itu hahhhh?!" teriaknya sekali lagi dengan wajah merah padam.

"Eh... tapi itu berhasil kan? lihat matamu yang tadi sayu, sekarang terbuka lebar"

"Tapi masih banyak cara yang lebih sopan kan bego!

"Ah sudahlah... kau berisik... harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku... dan ngomong-ngomong... wajah blushingmu itu lucu, Aku suka..."

"Pergiiii!" usir Yoruna melemparinya bantal. Setelah Asano keluar, yang dilakukan Yoruna adalah berguling-guling tidak ikhlas pipinya dijamah anak Direktur lipan itu.

Semenjak itu, setiap kali matanya hendak tertutup di tengah jam pelajaran, kejadian hari ini terlintas di otaknya, membuatnya terperanjat dan buru-buru membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba tersingkir bersamaan dengan munculnya rona-rona merah di pipinya. Ia benci mengakui bahwa Asano memang berhasil melenyapkan kantuknya dan ia benci... ketika terlihat blushing di hadapan Asano. Terkutuklah...

.Bonus End.

Kling...

Suara itu menyela musik yang Yoruna dengarkan. Ia melihat ponselnya. 23:57. Siapa yang mengirim pesan jam segini? Ia membukanya.

'from:Gakusso

Kawaki-san... cepatlah tidur, sudah larut malam, kalau besok kau mengantuk kupastikan first kissmu kuambil...'

Yoruna hanya menggeram kesal.

'to: Gakusso

Iya bawel... ini aku sudah tidur kok...'

'From: Gakusso

kok masih bisa balas chat-ku?'

'To: Gakusso

Eh bacot! gimana bisa tidur kalau kamu nge-chat terus!'

'From: Gakusso

Oke... selamat tidur... jangan lupa lepas dulu earphonenya'

'To: Gakusso

Y'

Yoruna melempar ponselnya asal, tak peduli dengan apa yang diminta Asano.

Kling...

Dia menggeram sekali lagi terganggu dengan pesan masuk berikutnya. Tapi kali ini ia mengabaikannya. Bodo amat.

Kling...

Bodo.

Kling...

Amat.

Kling...

Kling...

Arggghhhh...

"Oke... sekarang apa?!" ujarnya kesal akhirnya merespon pesan beruntunnya itu.

'From:Gakusso

Kawaki-san... jangan bandel...'

'Cepat lepas earphonemu dan tutup novelmu sekarang juga... oh ya, jangan membanting ponselmu, nanti rusak...'

'Aku akan terus mengganggu jika kau tak mau dengar...'

'Atau kau ingin aku melakukan hal lain?'

'Sebaiknya kau menurut karena aku tak ingin kau berteriak tengah malam begini.'

What the..?! d-dari mana Asano tahu semua kegiatannya sekarang? hal lain? hal lain apa yang ia maksud? I-ini tidak benar...

Yoruna beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memeriksa jendela. Tak ada siapapun, jadi... jika Asano tidak mengintip dari jendela, bagaimana Asano bisa tahu?

Ah... lupakan saja, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Yoruna kembali ke ranjangnya dan melanjutkan membaca novelnya.

Klek...

Lampu tidurnya tiba-tiba mati dan seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Uaa-m-mhh..."

dan orang itu kini juga membekap mulutnya. Aroma khas seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya menguar membuatnya begidik ngeri.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kau berteriak malam-malam..."

Suara itu langsung membuat Yoruna lemas.

"A-a-sa-n-no..."

Dan siluet lelaki itu menyeringai di antara kegelapan.

"Cepatlah tidur jika kau ingin aku pergi dari sini..." bisiknya serak, memeluk Yoruna yang sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Kepalanya seolah berputar-putar memikirkan bagaimana Asano bisa ada di sini. Tapi yang menjadi pelajaran paling utama baginya adalah... lebih baik turuti saja kemauan seorang Asano Gakushuu karena ia tak pernah bercanda dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Termasuk kata 'suka' yang pernah ia bilang waktu itu. Dan fakta mengejutkan lainnya adalah... Asano bisa nekat berbuat apapun untuk gadis yang disukainya. "Akan kulakukan... bagaimanapun caranya..." bisik Asano lirih sambil menatap wajah tidur Yoruna yang menggemaskan. Dinaikkannya selimut Yoruna dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia tak sabar melihat wajah gadis itu esok pagi tanpa ada rasa kantuk.

Sementara Yoruna mengira, mungkin kejadian malam ini hanya mimpi buruk.

.End.

Yak... gini deh jadinya, nyoba pair lain... ^^ ngomong-ngomong mas Gakushuu nggak kalah keren dari Karma loh... :v

seperti biasa, review dari reader sekalian sangat saya harapkan...

Gakushuu bagusnya di pair sama siapa ya? #butuhSaran

udahlah cukup sekian, terima kasih sudah mampir... ^^

.Akaito.


End file.
